degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zig-Maya Relationshipi/@comment-4127080-20150710202037
They do remind me of my friend and her ex. My friend lets called her Susie and she dated guy lets just called him, Mike. This all started at sophmore year when Susie, me, and Mike were all in the same art class and he started to developed feelings for her. Susie notice that Mike had a crush on her and at first she didn't sem bother but later she really got annoyed. Mike use to get in her personal space like hugging her surprisely from behind or just getting to close to her to the point that she could feel and hear him breath. I told her many times that if she seem bother by it then he should confront him but my friend didn't wanted to hurt his feelings because Mike seem like a nice guy. One time he finally got the courage to ask her out and she said that he is a really nice guy but she is not interseted. I remember the look that he gave her. It's was like a kid when his parents refuse to buy the toy that he wanted. He keep on asking her and refusing to take no for an answer. Until Susie was really annoyed with him and agreed to go out with him even if she didn't like him at all. Hell she not only didn't like him but she couldn't stand him either. She told me that she doesn't even consider Mike as a boyfriend, she sees him more off a charity case which is why she only agreed to go out with him because her mom always tells her it's good to help the people in need. That relationship lasted for about 2 1/2 weeks. When he ask her to go to the movie. She agreed and invited me and group of her other friends so she wouldn't have to be alone with him. When he ask her to come over at his place, she always said that she was going out of town even if it was a Monday. Once she felt that she did her service, she end up dumping him over the phone. When he didn't get her text then she got her friend Meg to dump him for her. She later moved on from a guy she did like. Like Zig, Mike did nothing but give her and her new boyfriend glares. Mike even hinted that her new bf stole Susie from him when that wasn't really true. Since Susie's new boyfriend at the time and Mike were in the same football team, he use to trip him during pratice despite the fact Susie's new boyfriend is the co captian in wrestling team and won many time when he went to state. So he could have beat Mike up. Me and my friend Diane make jokes on how if Mike and her's bf if got into a fight then it wouldn't even be a fight. Now Mike leaves her alone and Susie doesn't regret how she treated him. Hell when ever we talk about him instead of calling him by his name, she calls him, her charity case exboyfriend.